Gilmore fun
by ifonlyicouldturnbacktime-gg
Summary: Gilmore fun.Rory has always been good kid maybe things are starting to change. And Lorelai reunites with an ex
1. Chapter 1

**Gilmore Games**

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore came down the stairs early Thursday morning to see that her 17 year old daughter Rory was reading the newspaper in her Pajamas.

"Hey babe thought you'd be dressed by now" Lorelai said eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

"I'll get dressed in a minute" Rory said not even looking up at her mother who was now pouring herself some coffee

"Rory are you ok?" Lorelai asked pulling out a chair and sitting next to her daughter

"Yeah, why?" Rory asked

"Because usually you are dressed and packing your bag at the moment" Lorelai stopped and looked up at the clock

"Oh no sorry you would be getting on the bus" Lorelai said raising her eyebrows still looking at the clock

"WHAT" Rory cried also looking up at the clock. Rory ran in to her bedroom and started grabbing random books and throwing them in her bag.

"And that's more like it" Lorelai said taking a sip of her coffee.

Rory walked into the crowded Chilton Cafeteria holding her tray of food out in front of her. Rory sat and the end of a table that had people sitting at it. As Rory sat down not one person at the table looked up to see who was sitting down.

But Rory didn't like it when people spoke to her when she was reading it distracted her.

Lorelai walked in to the Independence in holding a folder in one hand and her coffee she had picked up at Luke's on her way there, in her other hand.

"Michel can you please take this folder" Lorelai said handing Michel the folder.

"Why?" Michel answered in his most condescending French tone.

"Michel just take the folder"

"Fine" Michel replied snatching the folder out of Lorelai's hands and placing it on the desk before flipping through it.

Lorelai headed towards the kitchen were she expected Sookie St James her best friend and the chef at the Independence in to be but when Lorelai opened the door she was surprised to see that Sookie was nowhere is site.

"Hey Jamie where's Sookie?" Lorelai said asking salad chef.

"She never came in" James replied looking at Lorelai still with lettuce in his hands.

"Um...Ok" Lorelai said a bit confused.

Lorelai walked out to the registration desk and dialed Sookie's number.

"Hello" Answered Sookie's familiar voice.

"Sookie hey it's Lorelai why aren't you here?" Lorelai asked

"Oh um Lorelai I told Michel to tell you I am sick" Sookie replied

"Oh Sookie you not to tell Michel important information because you know I will never get it …… and oh are you ok….what are you sick with?" Lorelai asked just remembering to ask her friend if she was ok after her little lecture.

"Yeah I think I am ok I just have been feverish since yesterday…and hey look I am real sorry" Sookie said apologizing to Lorelai

"No Sookie that's fine as long as you go to the doctors and never tell Michel that's your sick again tell me first" Lorelai said

"Deal" Sookie agreed.

"Ok well I got to go" Lorelai said whilst she was flicking through the registration book

"Yeah ok bye" Sookie said

Lorelai hung up the phone and sighed, she hated it when Sookie was sick there was nobody to talk to except Michel and she would rather talk to No one then talk to Michel.

It was afternoon and Rory was in her final class of the day her English class. Mr. Medina her English teacher was going on about how important it was to read and how much you can learn from reading. Rory had a history with Mr. Medina not only was he her English teacher but he had almost married her mother and become her stepfather, But her mother wasn't ready for that kind of commitment and hadn't realized it till after she had said yes to Marring him so she got scared took Rory and ran away. Rory didn't find it uncomfortable being around Mr. Medina anymore although she had after her and her mother returned from the great escape.

Rory starred out the window and thought what it would have been like if Max Medina had married her mother and he was her step father.

"Ms. Gilmore is are you ok" Rory heard Mr. Medina's voice say to her

"Yes why?" Rory asked

"Well you seem a little distracted" Mr. Medina replied

"Oh sorry" Rory said before turning around and facing the front

"Anyway as I was saying Mark Twain is an interesting author, Michael Critin, Stephan King these are all good author's whose books I recommend you read."

The bell rang signaling the end of class and everybody was packing there bags and walking out the door.

"Rory may I speak to you for a moment" Max said to Rory as he sat down at his desk.

"Um yeah sure" Rory replied standing in front of his desk waiting for him to speak although he didn't till everybody had left the room.

"Um I know we have been skillfully avoiding the subject for quite sometime now But I need to know how's your mother" Max said putting his head down a bit for a moment when he said it.

Um…..she's good" Rory said thrown back by his question. Max hadn't asked about he mother since the 2nd week of Rory's return to school. Although she had expected him to crack sometime and ask her she knew had been wanting to ask for quite sometime know

"Well good" Max said

"You can go now"

"Ok" Rory said walking out the door and out to the bus.

Lorelai walked through her front door and through her handbag on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and poured herself some juice.

Lorelai walked over to the phone and turned on her missed messages.

"Hey Lorelai it's Sam from the Window repair team just wanted you to know that we will be there to fix the window at the Independence Inn in 3 days"

"Hey Lorelai its Max Medina I just wanted to ask you if we could have lunch sometime" Max's voice came from the answering machine. Lorelai jumped at the sound of Max's voice.

"OH MY GOD" Lorelai screamed as she picked up the phone and began to dial Max's number. Ass quickly as Lorelai had picked the phone up, she hung up when the phone began to ring. Once again Lorelai picked up the phone and began to dial Max's number but only god halfway before putting the phone back on the receiver again.

"Come on Lorelai you can do it just pick up the phone and dial his number in it is not that hard" Lorelai said to herself trying to get her self to call Max back. Finally Lorelai reached for the phone and dialed Max's number. Lorelai could feel her heart beat so fast as the phone rang.

"Hello" Max answered. Max waited for an answer but nun came

"Hello………Lorelai…….Is that you?" Max asked hoping that is was Lorelai calling him back about having lunch. He had really wanted to speak to her again he didn't know what it was but there was this feeling inside of him that made him need to speak to her just talk to her.

"Look Lorelai if that is you I don't want anything from you but lunch and maybe possibly to speak to me now so that I know that it is you I'm talking to and not someone else cause that could be very bad" Max said desperately waiting for an answer.

"Um...Yeah it's me" Lorelai said quietly

" Oh Lorelai thank god I got a bit worried I was talking to someone else then and they were gunner hang up cause I freaked them out" Max said sounding relieved

"So U want to have lunch" Lorelai questioned

"Yeah nothing personal just friends and no strings attached" Max agreed turning his voice back to its normal reasonable self.

"Yeah that would be fine" Lorelai said grinning. Lorelai always told her self she was over Max and he wasn't the one for her besides it was her fault they weren't together anymore she ran away not him, but now she wasn't so sure, she loved hearing the sound of his voice it always made her feel safe and he was so smart and sexy. 'Maybe I did make a mistake maybe we are meant to be' Lorelai thought to her self.

"Yes I would love to have lunch with you Max" Lorelai said replaying all the images of them in the past in her head.

"Great Max replied

"Same spot?" he asked

"Definitely"

For the rest of the afternoon Lorelai and Max talked about everything that had happened to them since they broke up and they began to talk about all the things they had done when they were together.

Lorelai felt herself start to go fussy. She started to think about Max More and More.

Rory returned from the Library with Dean at her side holding some of the books she had picked up after school.

"Dean are you sure you don't want me to carry them?" Rory asked her boyfriend who seemed to be having trouble holding the books up

"No Rory you have asked that 6 times now and every time I have giving you the same answer and it's not going to change, I don't need you to carry them" Dean said smiling at Rory who was smiling back at him.

"But there my books and there's at least 20 of them and you wont let me carry any of them" Rory said looking at Dean with her innocent eyes.

"Do u really want to carry some"

"Yes because I feel bad" Rory replied

"Fine you can have 5" Dean replied smiling and handing Rory 5 of the smallest books he could find

"Dean" Rory said giving him a look but still smiling

"What no complaining I gave you 5 now lets go get some coffee" Dean said laughing a little

"Fine" Rory said laughing back and began leading the way to Lukes.

Rory and Dean entered Lukes and found the closet table so sit at.

"Hey guys" Luke said walking over to them with his notepad close to his stomach

"Hey Luke can we have two burgers with extra fries?" Rory asked

"Coming right up" Luke said giving Dean a look before returning to the counter.

Luke gave Alex one of his knew chefs the kids menu and walked up stairs to find his nephew Jess.

Luke opened the apartment door and walked straight over to Jess's bed.

"Hey I asked you to help me with the diner today" Luke said throwing out the cigarette that Jess was smoking.

"Hey" Jess complained

"Why aren't you down there helping me?" Luke asked

"Because I am busy" Jess argued

"Doing what…watching Bewitched" Luke said glancing at the TV

"Well this is the double episode" Jess said sarcastically before walking down stairs in front of Luke.

As Jess walked down the stairs, Luke was about to close the door to the apartment but ran to the TV Knowing there was already a blank video tape in the video player and hit record.

Rory and Dean walked in to Rory's house took of their coats and hung them on that back of the door before walking into the living room.

"Hang on a second I have to go find mum" Rory said walking up stairs

"Ok I'll wait here"

Rory walked into the bathroom that was up stairs next to her mother's room. Rory walked into her mother's room and saw her lying on the bed fast asleep.

Rory walked to the end of the bed and put a blank on her mother which she always ahd at the end of the bed.

Lorelai awoke at 7:30pm and walked down stairs she couldn't be completely sure but she thought she heard Deans voice. He was supposed to be coming over Lorelai thought to her self trying to remember if Rory had told her that dean was coming over. Lorelai reached the end of the stairs and glanced at the couch.

"OH MY GOD" Lorelai screamed when she saw what Rory and Dean were doing.

"MUM" Rory screamed quickly glancing up

"Lorelai" dean said

"I never came in to the room" Lorelai said quickly turning and running up the stairs.

Lorelai sat on the end of her bed and closed the door so she couldn't hear. Lorelai smiled to her self and dialed Max's number.


	2. Love 'n' War

Lorelai Gilmore heard the bell sound over the school as she waited for her 16 year old daughter Rory Gilmore to come and meet her. Lorelai took a sip of the coffee she had waiting for Rory. Lorelai looked up and saw her daughter running her way.

"Mum" Rory called sprinting towards her mother.

"Hey kid" Lorelai said hugging Rory when she reached her.

"I am so glad to see you" Rory said still hugging her mother tightly.

"Yeah why's that?" Lorelai asked

"Oh nothing just a ruff day" Rory answered

"Oh you poor thing, here I got you some coffee" Lorelai said pulling away from Rory and handing her the coffee Lorelai had in her hand and handing it to her.

"Thank you, good coffee is what I need" Rory took the coffee from her mother and took a sip. Lorelai smiled at her daughter. She was so proud of her for making it in to Chilton her daughter was on her way to Harvard. Something she never got to do, she never even got to finish high School. 'Well I guess that's what happens when you get pregnant at 16' Lorelai thought to herself. Rory saw her mother smile at her so she returned the smile. 'Mum is so supportive for me, if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here' Rory thought to her self as her mother walked around and sat in the front seat of the car.

Rory sat in her room reading Stephan Kings 'Pet Cemetery' to herself.

Though Rory was reading which she always loved to do, for some reason she couldn't focus on the book, and it was a really good book, Rory knew it was a good book because she had read it before and she was kind of upset that she couldn't focus.

Rory couldn't get her mind around Dean. He was so cute and he liked her. Many guys have liked her but she never had time for a boyfriend she was so worried about getting into Harvard but Dean, Dean he was different he was special and he really liked her.

Rory Gave up trying to read her book and went to see her mother who was in the living room watching TV and eating what appeared to be popcorn.

"Hey mum" Rory said sitting next to he mother

"Hey kid" Lorelai replied handing the popcorn bucket to Rory

"Hey mum I need to talk to you about something"

"Ok shoot" Lorelai replied

"It's about a boy" Rory said waiting for her mother to crack. Rory remembered the last time hr mother and her had had an argument about a boy…….Dean, Although her mother didn't know it was dean but that was different she was thinking of not entering Chilton because she would have to leave Stars Hollow High were he went.

"You know you can tell me anything" Lorelai said turning away from the TV and paying close attention to what her daughter had to say.

"Um there's this boy and he really likes me and I can't stop thinking about him" Rory said not looking at he mother once.

"Oh yeah" Lorelai said grinning. Her mum was taking this better then she thought she was going to Rory thought to her self. Rory looked up and saw her mother smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Yeah and I can't stop thinking about him" Rory said still smiling

"Yeah little missy it sounds like to me that you have your first crush" Lorelai said.

Rory just blushed a little and looked down once more


End file.
